A Destiny
by hyunrinpark
Summary: Sharon membenci masa lalunya yang telah menjadikannya seperti ini. dan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas masa lalunya itu adalah... Xarxes Break


AUTHOR : YVONNE BAHRI

PAIRING : SHARON RAINSWORTH X XARXES BREAK

GENRE : ANGST

A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku membencinya... aku sangat membencinya..._

Gadis kecil itu berdiri disana, seorang diri, ditengah badai salju yang menggila. Tubuh kecilnya penuh luka yang masih belum mengering. Malam itu adalah malam terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Ayah dan ibunya mati terkapar dihadapannya. Mereka semua mati tanpa gadis itu sempat melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua dari kematian yang mengerikan itu. Semua itu adalah salah monster itu, monster mengerikan yang berkulitkan kulit manusia... vampire.

Tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas, gadis kecil itu terus berjalan menembus badai salju. Kaki kecilnya yang tidak beralas itu sudah memerah karena dingin. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya, ia terus berjalan menjauh. Berusaha lari meninggalkan semua kenyataan yang menghampirinya. Ia sekarang hanya sebatang kara di dunia yang kejam ini, dunia dimana manusia dan monster hidup saling memburu.

Perlahan, manik peach gadis kecil itu memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia melihat seberkas cahaya berkelap kelip dikejauhan. Apakah ia berhalusinasi? Kenapa ada cahaya ditengah hutan rimba seperti ini? Apa lagi sekarang sedang ada badai salju. Mata gadis itu menangkap sesosok bayangan berjalan ke arahnya. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Samar-samar gadis itu mendengar orang itu memanggil namanya, tapi kemudian yang ia ingat hanyalah kegelapan.

"Sharon! Apa kau mendengarkanku ?" seru Oscar-sensei menatap tajam Sharon yang sedang melamun.

"Ah, gomenasai, sensei," dengan segera Sharon kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran Oscar-sensei dan membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya tentang kejadian malam itu. Kejadian di malam purnama yang membuatnya harus membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sampai saat ini, ia menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang vampire hunter. Berburu vampire-vampire pembelot dan membunuh mereka semua dengan tangannya sendiri. Kebenciannya pada vampire bukannya tak beralasan. Seluruh keluarganya dibantai habis oleh vampire gila. Beruntung, ia diselamatkan oleh keluarga Rainsworth yang juga sudah mengadopsinya sebagai anak mereka. Lalu keluarga Rainsworth melatih dan mendidiknya dengan keras untuk menjadi seorang vampire hunter. Sharon sama sekali tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu asalkan ia bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Dan sekarang ia menikmati hari-harinya untuk membasmi para vampire itu.

Akhirnya bel untuk istirahat berbunyi.

"Sharon!" panggil Oscar-sensei.

"Ya sensei. Ada apa?" gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pergi ke atap sekolah. Tempat favoritnya saat istirahat makan siang.

"Setelah jam istirahat makan siang ini, aku ingin kau datang ke kantorku. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.!" Ucap Oscar-sensei serius.

"Baik sensei!" respon Sharon datar. Ia sudah tau persis apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si kakek tua Oscar itu. Pasti dia akan membicarakan masalah latihan atau kecerobohannya saat berburu vampire.

Seusai jam istirahat makan siang, Sharon berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas yang sudah sepi menuju ruangan Oscar-sensei. Saat sampai didepan ruangan Oscar-sensei, Sharon mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia mendengar Oscar-sensei sedang berbicara dengan seseorang didalam dan sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Rasa penasaran mendorong Sharon untuk mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Oscar-sama, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sharon tetap berada disekolah ini?"

Suara itu milik seorang wanita yang sangat dikenal oleh Sharon. Ya, wanita itu adalah Sheryl Rainsworth, Duchess of Rainsworth, sekaligus nenek dari Sharon. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini?

"Aku pikir dia akan baik-baik saja selama bagian dari dirinya yang lain itu tidak memberontak. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Sheryl-sama." Jawab Oscar-sensei tenang.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan bagian itu akan memberontak. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya kita mengirimnya ke Pandora Gakuen. Aku sudah meminta pendapat kepada Rufus Burma dan ia menyetujui usulan itu."

Oscar-sensei mengehembuskan nafas dengan berat. Jika seorang Rufus Burma sudah berbicara, maka ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Sementara itu, Sharon yang masih mengintip dari balik pintu terbelalak kaget mendengar percakapan neneknya dengan Oscar-sensei. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ingin memindahkannya ke Pandora Gakuen?

"Baiklah, kalau memang Rufus-sama sudah menyetujuinya. Aku akan menuruti perintahnya." Jawab Oscar-sensei pasrah.

Sharon yang sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, mendobrak pintu dengan keras. Membuat neneknya dan Oscar-sensei terkejut.

"S.. Sharon.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sheryl kaget.

"Apa maksud kalian aku akan dipindahkan ke Pandora Gakuen?" Tanya Sharon tanpa basa basi.

Oscar-sensei hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan murid kesayangannya, ia menyesap tehnya yang mulai dingin kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja, lalu berkata,"Wah sepertinya kau sudah lama berada dibalik pintu ya, Sharon?"

Sheryl Rainsworth menghela nafas sejenak untuk mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali.

"Sharon, duduklah! Setelah itu baru ki-"

"Tunggu dulu, Nek!" Sharon memotong perkataan neneknya dan berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan. "Apa maksud nenek tadi ingin memindahkanku ke Pandora Gakuen? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat dari awal kalau aku tidak akan pernah mau masuk ke sekolah terkutuk itu? Dan nenek menyetujuinya."

Oscar-sensei berdehem pelan sehingga membuat Sharon sadar kalau tadi nada suaranya terdengar sedikit membentak sang nenek. Sharon menarik kursi yang berada disamping neneknya.

"Sharon, memang benar nenekmu ingin memasukkanmu ke Pandora Gakuen. Tapi itu juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri." Jelas Oscar-sensei dengan tenang.

Sharon terperangah,"Jadi memang benar nenek akan memindahkanku kesana?"

"Tenanglah Sharon." Ucap Sheryl,"Aku memang akan memindahkanmu kesana. Kau tahu, tempatmu bukanlah disini. Kau adalah seorang vampire. Tempatmu bukan berada ditengah manusia. Tempatmu yang seharusnya adalah bersama kaummu."

Emosi Sharon mulai tersulut, tapi ia masih berusaha untuk mengendalikannya,"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyerang atau melukai mereka, Nek! Tidak pernah."

Sheryl menatap cucu kesayangannya dengan prihatin. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala sang cucu,"Bukannya tidak pernah, sayang. Tapi belum pernah. Dan kita tidak tahu kapan bagian dirimu yang lain itu akan memberontak. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Tapi nek-"

"Sharon Rainsworth, ini sudah diputuskan. Kau akan dipindahkan ke Pandora Gakuen." Ucap Sheryl Rainsworth tegas.

Pandora Gakuen adalah sekolah rahasia yang didirikan oleh 4 keluarga Bangsawan yaitu Nightray, Vessalius, Sinclair dan Baskerville. Sekolah itu didirikan untuk para penghuni malam yang tidak lain adalah vampire. Karena itu sekolah itu hanya dibuka pada malam hari.

Malam itu adalah malam purnama yang tenang di Pandora Gakuen. Miss Elizabeth mengajar dengan tenang dikelasnya. Namun ketenangan itu terusik ketika pintu kelas diketuk dari luar. Miss Elizabeth membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

"Minna-sama, kita kedatangan seorang siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Miss Elizabeth.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sharon Rainsworth. Yoroshiku!"

Miss Elizabeth mempersilahkan Sharon untuk duduk disamping seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Sharon berjalan menuju kursi kosong di sebelah gadis itu. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika mendapati gadis itu menyambutnya dengan tatapan :SELAMAT DATANG DI NERAKA. Namun Sharon hanya membalas tatapan gadis dengan senyuman berbahaya karena senyuman itu membuat wajah cantik gadis itu sedikit pucat.

Beberapa lama kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi. Sharon segera keluar dari kelas karna tidak tahan dengan suasana kelas yang membuatnya terasa sesak. Ingin rasanya ia menebas satu per satu leher vampire yang ada disana dengan pedangnya.

Saat sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang remang-remang karna cahaya sang bulan yang masuk dari jendela ia melihat sekelebat bayangan orang didepannya. Sharon berlari kecil mengejar orang tersebut. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup kedalam hatinya. Sepertinya ia sangat mengenal orang tersebut. Perasaan aneh itu semakin kuat. Orang itu berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga yang ternyata menuju atap.

Sharon kini dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok orang misterius yang diikutinya. Rambut putih keperakan orang itu bercahaya karna tertimpa sinar sang rembulan. Kini Sharon mengerti perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya tadi. Itu adalah rasa kebenciannya yang membuncah. Walaupun orang itu berdiri membelakangi Sharon, tapi Sharon tahu persis seperti apa wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Sudah aku duga, ternyata itu kau… KEVIN REGNARD!" suara Sharon terdengar sedikit bergetar karna menahan emosi yang ingin meluap ke permukaan

Orang itu terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadap Sharon. Mata crimson yang semerah darah itu bersinar ditengah kegelapan malam.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Tapi aku sudah membuang nama itu jauh-jauh. Dan sekarang namaku adalah Xarxes Break."

Orang itu, Kevin Regnard. Dia adalah seorang vampire. Bukan vampire biasa. Tapi dia adalah seorang pureblood dan dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua peristiwa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Malam dimana seluruh keluarga Sharon habis dibantai didepan matanya. Orang yang sudah merubahnya menjadi monster yang sama dengannya dan menghapus sebagian ingatannya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sharon dingin.

Break tersenyum menatap Sharon,"Karna aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sharon-chan."

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Sharon terasa sakit. Telinganya berdengung keras. Sekelebat ingatannya dimasa lalu mulai muncul, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau masih membenciku, Sharon?" lanjut Break

Sharon menyipitkan matanya,"Tentu saja. Walaupun sudah seribu tahun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa benciku padamu. Aku membenci vampire tanpa terkecuali bahkan diriku sendiri!" jawab Sharon perih."Dan itu semua karnamu. Kau yang sudah menciptakan malapetaka ini padaku. Dan sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau membunuh keluargaku pada malam itu?" Sharon mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya yang membuncah. Ia memang berniat membunuh Break, tapi setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban atas tindakan Break di malam bulan purnama itu.

"Maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku sepuas hatimu," ucap Break dingin. Terdengar sedikit nada perih dari ucapan Break. Tanpa berlama-lama Break segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, ia tak bisa terus berada disana bersama Sharon.

"Tunggu !" Sharon menahan tangan Break dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" lanjut Sharon.

Break menatap Sharon dengan tatapan aneh. Seperti sebuah tatapan bersalah yang membuat Sharon merasa tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi perasaan aneh yang terus muncul ketika Sharon terlalu lama menatap mata crimson Break yang indah. Perasaan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit bernafas. Ditambah lagi, berada di dekat Break membuat rasa hausnya meningkat tajam. Sama sekali tak bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Perasaan itu terpaksa membuat Sharon mengalah dan melepaskan tangan Break.

Laki-laki itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang lentik di atas meja. Irama lambat jam dinding membuahkan satu-satunya suara. Waktu seakan berhenti. Sama seperti sesuatu di dalam stoples yang telah terbungkus lapisan putih. Telah berhari-hari makhluk orange didalamnya mengurung diri. Ia telah mengunci rapat-rapat haknya untuk bebas. Deraan paling berat akan ia alami di fase ini.

Suara pintu berderit mengusik, disusul oleh derap langkah samar. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat memasuki ruang singgasana teman baiknya. Dia mengamati pupa di dalam stoples sambil terus bicara.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis itu?"

Mata beriris crimson itu menoleh,"Ah, ternyata kau, Gil!"

Angin semilir menghela rambut putih keperakan yang berantakan. Mata crimson dingin itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke stoples kaca dan isinya.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan seperti dugaanku, ia masih sama seperti sebelumnya."

Kepala bermahkota perak itu terangkat. crimson dan emas berusaha saling menerka makna yang tersirat.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menghapus ingatan gadis itu, Break?"

Mata beriris crimson itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah stoples. Disana tersirat jelas sebuah kesedihan yang amat mendalam,"Karna aku ingin dia mengingatku hanya sebagai seorang monster. Tidak lebih."

Sedikit keresahan muncul di iris emas seorang Gilbert Nightray. Namun segera sirna ketika ia kembali disuguhi tatapan datar. Sorot mata yang dingin, namun mengandung sesuatu. Mau tak mau ia harus mengalah kali ini. Ia sudah lama mengenal Break. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Break saat ini, perasaan bahagia yang bercampur dengan rasa sakit. Ia beranjak menuju pintu, sebelum pergi ia kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah sang sahabat.

Angin malam berhembus tenang, bulan purnama bersinar dengan pualam ditengah gelapnya malam. Manik peach gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap sang rembulan yang terpantul di atas danau. Dari manik peach itu terpancar kesedihan yang amat dalam. Bulan purnama itu kembali mengingatkannya dengan peristiwa berdarah 8 tahun yang lalu. Hatinya sakit saat membayangkan kejadian itu. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan orang yang disayanginya. Tidak bisa. Semua itu karna seorang vampire pureblood, Kevin Regnard. Dia adalah orang yang menyebabkan takdir ini datang padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang melemparkan sebuah belati ke arah Sharon yang membuat Sharon tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan segera Sharon menghindarinya dan berbalik menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Ah, Sharon-chan... aku senang konsentrasimu kembali saat kau sedang berada dalam bahaya." Seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang muncul dari balik pohon,"Tapi responmu tadi agak sedikit lambat dari biasanya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sharon menarik nafas berat dan kembali memasukkan pedangnya,"Ternyata kau, Alice!"

Alice berjalan mendekati Sharon dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sharon. Kini mereka sama-sama menatap objek yang sama namun tidak dengan pikiran mereka. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua gadis cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku pikir kau tadi pergi berburu." Tanya Alice memecah keheningan yang ada

"Hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran. Aku tidak akan bisa memburu mangsaku bila pikiranku kacau, bukan?"

Alice masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan partner kerja ini dan ia dengan sabar menanti kejelasan dari Sharon. Sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir dengan Sharon karna sudah beberapa hari ini Sharon tidak datang ke organisasi.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Sharon

Alice mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sharon. Tapi gadis itu masih menatap danau yang tenang.

"Siapa Maksudmu? Jangan-jangan..."

"Benar. Kevin Regnard. Vampire yang sudah mengubahku seperti ini."

Alice menahan nafasnya,"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Di Pandora Gakuen." Jawab Sharon

"Apa yang dilakukannya disana?" tanya Alice tidak mengerti

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ada disana, tapi..." ucapan Sharon tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Break saat itu.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sharon-chan..._

Seketika itu juga kepala Sharon menjadi sakit. Rasanya seperti ditikam oleh pisau berkarat yang sangat banyak.

"Ada apa, Sharon? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Alice khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sharon

Alice tersenyum,"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berburu? Biasanya itu adalah cara yang ampuh untuk memperbaiki suasana hatimu?"

Bulan bersinar terang dilangit tanpa ada satu pun menghalangi cahayanya. Malam yang indah bagi para vampire untuk berburu. Tapi berbeda dengan Sharon. Ia sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk berburu vampire atau manusia ,walaupun rasa haus akan darah selalu menghantuinya. Pikirannya diisi oleh pertemuannya kembali dengan Kevin setelah sekian tahun pencariannya. Ada apa dengan tatapannya tadi? Apakah ia benar-benar menyesal? Berbagai macam pertanyaan kini menari-nari diotak Sharon, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Kyaaa...!" sebuah teriakan keras seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Sharon. Ia segera berlari mencari sumber suara. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sharon untuk menemukan sumber suara. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah gedung tua yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Sebuah tempat yang cocok bagi seorang vampire untuk menikmati mangsanya.

Sharon segera berlari masuk kedalam gedung tua itu dan mendapati sepasang mata crimson yang bercahaya ditengah kegelapan tengah menahan mangsanya dilantai. Taring seputih mutiara mencuat dari balik bibir sang monster bertanda ia akan segera menikmati darah segar sang mangsa. Karena merasa terganggu, vampire itu mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari sang mangsa.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik sepertimu disini? Apa kau ingin menyerahkan dirimu untuk menjadi makan malam penutupku?" vampire itu menatap leher Sharon penuh minat.

Tanpa basa basi Sharon langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah monster itu dan mendorong monster itu dengan keras sehingga melepaskan mangsanya yang sudah ketakutan.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Sharon pada gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang gadis itu langsung berlari keluar gedung meninggalkan Sharon berdua dengan vampire yang kelaparan itu.

Melihat mangsanya kabur, vampire itu mendorong tubuh Sharon dengan keras sehingga tubuh Sharon terpental dan jatuh diantara tumpukan kayu. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Sharon. Ia segera menyeka darahnya dan bersiap menghadapi serangan selanjutnya dari sang vampire.

"Sepertinya darahmu lezat, aku akan membunuhmu dan menghisap darahmu sampai kering.!"Vampire itu segera menyerang Sharon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sharon tidak terlalu sulit mengimbangi serangan vampire itu dan ia segera menggunakan satu kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

Sharon berhasil mencengkram leher si vampire dengan tangannya yang dingin. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman sadis. Matanya kini tidak lagi berwarna peach, ia memamerkan mata crimson yang sama dengan si vampire sehingga membuat si vampire terbelalak melihatnya.

"Kau ? Bukankah kau-"

Sharon memperkuat cengkramannya untuk mencegah si vampire berbicara lebih banyak.

"Terkejut karena aku juga seorang vampire? Ya benar, aku sama sepertimu, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan monster sepertimu!" ucap Sharon dingin. Sambil memamerkan taringnya yang menggoda Sharon menusukkan pedangnya tepat di jantung si vampire untuk menghabisinya.

Darah sang vampire menodai wajah cantik Sharon. Ia memasukkan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah kembali ke dalam sarungnya. Ia menatap tubuh sang vampire yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi debu. Disatu sisi ia merasa sangat puas karena telah membunuh vampire itu, tapi disisi lain ia merasa kasihan melihat nasib yang menimpa vampire itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia dan vampire itu sama-sama korban dari sang vampire pureblood yang merubah mereka menjadi sesosok monster berkulit manusia.

"Apa kau sudah merasa puas sekarang, Lady Rainsworth?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kegelapan. Iris emas orang itu menatap wajah dan pedang Sharon yang berlumuran darah.

Sharon menatap pedang yang dibawa oleh laki-laki misterius itu,"Siapa kau?" Sharon mulai memasang kembali pertahanannya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila laki-laki itu menyerangnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis,"Aku hanya seekor harimau yang telah kehilangan mangsa buruannya." Jawab laki-laki itu,"Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu karna kita sama-sama makhluk penghuni malam dan juga memiliki tujuan yang sama." Iris emas milik sang laki-laki misterius itu kini sudah berubah menjadi crimson yang sama dengan Sharon. Sharon kini mengerti maksud laki-laki misterius itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sharon sekali lagi

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat sehingga Sharon bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia merasa kenal dengan laki-laki ini. Rambutnya yang sepekat langit malam dan iris matanya yang berwarna keemasan.

"Namaku Gilbert, Gilbert Nightray, Lady Rainsworth!" ucap laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk memberi hormat dengan sopan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengincar vampire tadi?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku bertugas untuk membunuh para vampire yang menyerang manusia." Jawab Gilbert tenang

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Sharon penuh selidik

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa yang menyuruhku."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Gilbert langsung menghilang ditelan kegelapan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sharon untuk bertanya lebih banyak. Sharon menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan keluar dari gedung. Ia mencari keran air untuk membersihkan wajah dan pedangnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan bau darah yang mengundang rasa hausnya.

Sharon melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Menjadi vampire membuatnya memiliki beberapa keuntungan. Ia menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap sesuatu atau seseorang yang sedang mengintainya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memasang sikap waspada.

"Siapa pun kau ! tunjukan dirimu sekarang," seru Sharon dingin.

"Ah, aku ketahuan ya?" ucap sebuah suara. Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi besar muncul dari balik kegelapan. Ia memamerkan taringnya, seolah berusaha menunjukan bahwa ia vampire yang sangat berbahaya. Kemudian ia menatap Sharon dengan tatapan penuh rasa lapar.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Sharon. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang muncul dari dirinya ketika melihat laki-laki ini meskipun ia tak mengenalnya. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin sekali menebas kepalanya tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Kau tak mengenaliku ? Sungguh gadis yang sangat baik bahkan setelah aku membantai seluruh keluargamu," ucap si pria misterius itu.

Sharon tersentak mendengar jawaban si pria misterius itu. Sekarang ia tahu alasan kenapa ia sangat ingin merobek leher pria ini dengan taringnya sendiri. Namun kenapa ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya ? Kenapa justru kejadian saat Break mengubahnya menjadi vampire yang selalu ada di ingatannya ?

Sharon berniat menebas kepala pria itu dengan pedangnya yang tajam, namun di luar dugaan si pria misterius memiliki kecepatan yang lebih baik sehingga ia berhasil melukai bahu sebelah kiri Sharon dengan pedang yang ia sembunyikan pada pinggangnya. Luka itu cukup membuat Sharon kesakitan. Walaupun Sharon adalah seorang vampire, ia tidak pernah meminum darah manusia dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri seperti vampire-vampire lain. Darah segar mengalir deras dari lukanya. Darah itu sudah cukup untuk mengundang beberapa vampire untuk mendekat. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi para vampire itu untuk berdatangan. Sharon yakin kalau mereka itu adalah anak buah orang itu. Tapi Sharon sudah tidak peduli lagi berapa jumlah vampire yang berdiri dihadapannya, hasrat untuk membunuh sudah menguasainya. Ia mencengkram pedangnya dengan kuat. Ia berlari menembus kerumunan vampire yang haus akan darah. Satu per satu vampire itu ia kirim ke neraka tanpa sedikit pun memberi kesempatan untuk lari.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Pasti darahmu juga sama rasanya. Aku sangat menginginkanmu.!" Ucap pria itu dari atas pohon. Ternyata ia memperhatikan Sharon dari atas sana.

"Aku pasti akan menebas kepalamu!" balas Sharon dingin

Pria itu meloncat dari atas pohon. Ia sangat cepat bahkan terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap oleh manik peach Sharon.

"Saatnya menyelesaikan hal yang gagal kulakukan di masa lalu," si pria mendekati Sharon dan memamerkan taringnya yang setajam silet. Ia berhasil mencengkram leher Sharon dan menatapnya penuh hasrat. Sharon bisa meresakan hembusan nafas orang itu dilehernya. Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyerang si pria misterius sehingga ia terpaksa mundur menjauh dari Sharon yang sedang terluka.

"Menjauhlah darinya, Glen Baskerville!" ucap seseorang. Sharon merasa mengenali suara orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Break.

"Keponakanku, kau sudah dua kali menggagalkan rencanaku. Kau sudah membuatku gagal menghabisi seluruh keluarganya karena kau menyelamatkannya saat pembantaian itu," Glen melirik Sharon yang terluka untuk memberi jeda. "Dan kau juga sudah membuatku terluka cukup parah sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa kembali pulih. Dan sekarang kau ingin menggagalkan rencanaku lagi?" lanjut Glen.

Sharon terkejut mendengar perkataan Glen. Jadi seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari pembantaian itu adalah Break ? Kenapa ia tidak mengingatnya ? Dan juga perasaan apa ini ? Ada suatu perasaan misterius yang menyelimutinya ketika mengetahui semua kebenaran itu. Perasaan yang terlupakan.

Break menatap Sharon dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang membuat jantung Sharon terasa berdetak begitu kencang.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai berbicara, aku akan segera menghabisimu," ucap Break dingin. Sebuah kekuatan luar biasa segera menyerang Glen yang tak menyangka Break bisa sekuat ini. Dalam beberapa detik, Break berhasil menusuk jantung Glen tanpa sedikitpun memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas.

Break mendekati Sharon yang sedang terluka. "Kau baik-baik saja ?" Break mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu. Tapi Sharon menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Katakan ! Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu. Aku tak tahan dengan perasaan aneh ini. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku merasa seperti...ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku, aku pikir itu perasaan benciku padamu tapi-" ucapan Sharon terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Break menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan Break terasa hangat. Sharon merasa heran, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Aku sungguh minta maaf, Sharon." ucap Break sembari mendekap Sharon dengan erat. Ia takut kalau ia kembali melepaskan gadis itu seperti 8 tahun yang lalu, gadis itu akan kembali terluka.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Okaa-sama…!" teriak gadis kecil itu. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Dari manic peachnya terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah ketakutan. Tubuhnya menggigil._

_Dari dalam rumah terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari, dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita muda yang juga memiliki manic dan warna rambut yang sama seperti gadis kecil itu_

"_Ada apa Sharon-chan-" seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak kaget melihat objek yang ada dihadapan putrinya- seorang bocah laki-laki terkapar tidak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka. Darah segar bocah laki-laki itu menodai putihnya salju._

"_Okaa-sama.." gadis kecil itu segera berlari ke arah sang ibu yang mematung yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Gadis kecil itu bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya._

_Melihat putrinya yang tampak sangat ketakutan ia langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya._

"_Sharon-chan, tenanglah." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus rambut putrinya. Setelah ia merasa putrinya sudah sedikit tenang, wanita itu bergerak untuk melihat dengan jelas sosok bocah laki-laki yang terkapar didepan rumahnya itu._

_Saat tahu kalau bocah laki-laki itu masih bernafas, wanita itu langsung menyuruh Sharon masuk kedalam rumah untuk memanggil ayahnya. Wanita itu meletakkan bocah laki-laki itu diatas pangkuannya. Tangannya bergerak menyeka darah yang ada disudut bibir bocah itu._

_Tak lama kemudian, suaminya datang dan membantunya membawa bocah malang itu ke dalam rumah. _

"_Okaa-sama, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Sharon masih takut._

"_Okaa-sama juga tidak tahu sayang. Nanti kalau dia sudah sadar baru kita Tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya." Jawab wanita itu._

"_Okaa-sama, lihat! Matanya bergerak-gerak!" seru Sharon_

_Kedua pasang manic peach itu kini tertuju pada bocah laki-laki yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur, matanya bergerak. Perlahan kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, menampilkan sepasang permata berwarna crimson yang indah. Semakin lama, iris crimson itu semakin terlihat jelas. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi sepasang tangan kecil menahannya._

"_Onii-chan, jangan bangun dulu!" perintahnya_

_Iris crimson itu menatap manic peach yang ada dihadapannya, siapa gadis ini? Pikirnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur._

"_Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk bangun," ucap wanita yang duduk disampingnya._

"_Onii-chan lebih baik tidur lagi supaya onii-chan bisa cepat sembuh, nee?" ucap gadis kecil itu lagi. Kini sebuah senyuman tercipta dibibir kecil gadis itu._

"_Okaa-sama.. ! Kevin nii-chan..!" _

_Seorang gadis kecil berlari menuju sebuah pohon rindang dimana seorang anak laki-laki tertidur dengan pulas dipangkuan seorang wanita. Saat sampai didepan ibunya, ia segera membangunkan sang kakak dari tidurnya._

"_Okaa-sama, Kevin nii-chan.. lihat ini!" gadis kecil itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas._

_Ibunya mengambil kertas itu lalu tersenyum geli. Ia memperlihatkan kertas itu kepada anak laki-laki yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya._

"_Apakah Sharon-chan yang menggambar ini?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu._

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dengan bangga. Dengan sangat bersemangat ia menjelaskan tentang gambar itu. Tangan kecilnya menunjuk seorang wanita digambar itu._

"_Ini okaa-sama dan ini otou-sama" lalu tangan kecil itu beranjak menunjuk gambar seorang anak laki-laki,"Dan ini adalah Kevin nii-chan!" lanjutnya._

_Anak laki-laki itu cukup terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sharon akan menggambarnya disana. Bagaimana pun juga dia bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Sharon. Jadi ia merasa tidak pantas untuk digambar bersama dengan keluarga Sharon._

"_Kenapa kau menggambarku?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu_

"_Kenapa? Tentu saja karna onii-chan adalah kakakku, bagian dari keluarga ini. Dan aku pasti akan melindungi kalian semua." Ucap gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh._

_Anak laki-laki itu terkejut mendengar jawaban polos dari sang adik. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi sang adik dan ia berjanji untuk melindungi mereka semua bahkan dengan bayaran nyawanya sekali pun._

_Seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar berdiri tegap. Di depannya tergeletak dua orang mayat yang bersimbah darah saling tumpang tindih. Wajah laki-laki itu penuh darah begitu juga dengan kemeja putihnya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi warna merah. Tangannya yang kekar sedang memegang tubuh seorang gadis kecil. Taringnya yang tajam telah siap untuk merobek leher gadis kecil itu._

"_Lepaskan dia!"_

_Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri dibelakang laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil menandakan kalau ia ketakutan, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya._

"_Lepaskan dia, Glen Baskerville!" ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi._

_Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Glen Baskerville itu membalikan badannya. Mata crimson yang sama dengan anak laki-laki itu bercahaya ditengah gelapnya ruangan itu. Sebuah senyum sinis terpampang diwajah tampan Glen._

"_Ah, ternyata kau, Break. Aku cukup terkejut, kau masih hidup, Ponakan!" Glen melepaskan gadis kecil yang hampir dimangsanya._

_Break mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat,"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluargaku?" tanyanya dingin_

_Glen lalu menoleh ke arah 2 orang manusia yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dan gadis kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya disampingnya ,"Keluarga? Maksudmu manusia-manusia ini?". Lagi-lagi Glen tersenyum sinis menatap Break. "Kau menganggap manusia-manusia ini keluargamu? Kau lucu sekali Break. Mereka manusia sedangkan kau adalah seorang monster. Itu adalah perbedaan yang sangat jauh sekali."_

"_Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Break,"Apa kau masih belum puas menghancurkan hidupku? Kau sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan kini kau juga membunuh mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini!"_

"_Semua orang yang berhubungan denganmu akan terlibat dalam masalah ini. Dan aku harus membunuh mereka semua!"_

_Dengan cepat Glen bergerak untuk menyerang Break, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Break yang mengeluarkan sebuah belati yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya dan menusukkannya tepat dijantung Glen. Seketika itu juga Glen jatuh tersungkur di depan Break._

_Setelah memastikan Glen tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi, Break segera berlari ke arah Sharon yang tengah sekarat didekat mayat kedua orang tuanya. Ia langsung meletakkan Sharon diatas pangkuannya._

"_Sharon… Sharon… Sadarlah!"_

_Perlahan kelopak mata Sharon bergerak,"O.. Onii..-chan.." ucap Sharon lirih. Mata Peach itu akhirnya terbuka._

_Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata crimson Break, ia menggenggam tangan kecil Sharon,"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Sharon. Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh_

_Tangan Sharon bergerak menyentuh pipi Break,"Onii-chan.."_

"_Maafkan aku. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu."_

_Break merendahkan kepalanya hingga ke leher Sharon. Sepasang taring seputih mutiara muncul dari balik bibir Break._

"_Onii-chan, apa yang kau la-" ucapan Sharon terpotong ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menancap dilehernya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar dilehernya. Sharon mencengkran tangan Break dengan kuat. Tak lama kemudian, Break mengangkat kepalanya. Di sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar. Dilihatnya wajah Sharon yang berada dipangkuannya. Wajah gadis kecil itu sangat pucat seolah tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir disana. Manic peach gadis itu sudah tertutup._

"_Maafkan aku Sharon.." ucap Break lirih_

Sharon tertunduk lemas setelah mendengar cerita Break. Break mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sharon saat ini. Ia pasti terkejut mendengar kebenaran dari kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Ini semua tidak mungkin." Ucap Sharon masih tidak percaya.

Break kembali menarik Sharon dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkannya. Ia mengusap rambut peach Sharon dengan lembut. Di dalam dekapannya, Sharon menangis. Sharon balas memeluk Break dengan erat. Berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan yang sudah hilang selama 8 tahun lamanya. Break membiarkan Sharon menangis sepuasnya dengan harapan itu akan membuatnya tenang.

"Sharon, aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Break lirih

Sharon melepaskan pelukannya dari Break,"Tidak, onii-chan sama sekali tidak salah. Aku lah yang salah karna sudah membenci onii-chan tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Aku minta maaf, onii-chan." Sharon kembali memeluk Break.

Sebuah lengkungan senyum tercipta diwajah tampan Break. Akhirnya, masa lalu yang mengerikan yang telah mengikatnya selama 8 tahun itu musnah. Digantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang kini menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi, Sharon. Aku janji." Ucap Break. Ia lalu mengecup kening Sharon.

~END~


End file.
